


Sometimes Hanna Knows

by Harukaijuku



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, M/M, Non-Graphic Gore, Non-Graphic Violence, POV First Person, Rain, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Vampire Bites, mentions of the zombie's arm being sewn on, mild conworth, not really but to be safe?, zombie pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukaijuku/pseuds/Harukaijuku
Summary: "Sometimes I forget that Hanna isn't as oblivious as he may seem, and sometimes I am the oblivious one."
***
A short drabble literally written years ago. Mostly just here to satisfy my need for conworth (even if it's just mentioned) and Hanna being smarter than he's given credit for. The zombie recounts one of those times. 
(Warnings are just to be safe. Pretty mild.)





	

When Hanna and I walked into the back-alley office, the last thing I had expected to find, or rather not to find, was Doc Worth's absence from his home. Prior to our entering, Hanna had assured me that it would be better to have the doctor sew my arm back on this time, since it was technically the magician's fault it was torn from me again in the first place. I followed Hanna with my eyes as he ginned and yelled for the doctor through the open door once...twice...three times. Odd. Entering, Hanna's head spun around. He smiled at me, placing a finger across his pursed lips.

"Shhhhhhh...."

He didn't have to tell me to keep silent. I could hear a rustling and what sounded to me like the doctor's voice from behind the consistently closed door to the back. There was a thud, louder grumbling, then the rickety door screeched open for the first time since I had become acquainted with the doctor to reveal a rather disgruntled and half-dressed Doctor Worth. I was about to apologize and express that we could return upon a better time, knowing that the doctor had a infamous reputation for "recreational experimentation" upon himself, but Hanna was quick to exclaim his enthusiasm.

"Great! You're up! So, Harold and I were patrolling the South side for..."

I tuned Hanna's explanation out as Doctor Worth made his way toward me, grunting back at Hanna through a few strung together curses. He motioned toward his operating room, into which I made my way still clutching my severed arm.

"Aw right, give it 'ere."

Doctor Worth took my arm in his hands, adjusting and checking the damage before beginning to reattach the limb with a needle and surgical thread. The pain was dull, -- was it pain? I don't really physically feel much in my postmortem state -- but once the stitches were in place, I regained control of my arm. Hanna later explained that the detachment resulted in lack of mobility due to the cut-off of my magical core, however I still do not fully understand the workings of my body, and I suspect neither does he.

"Thank you."

The doctor scowled at me, narrowed eyes rolling up wearily when Hanna spoke once more.

"Gnee, thanks, Doc. I was really worried Nicholas was gonna be out for a while with that off."

He turned towards Hanna.

"Yeah, yeah, jus' don't go gettin' inta any more a yer supernatural gang fights, ya hear me? I ain't always gonna be able to patch you up if yeh get holes shot through ya, brat."

Hanna grinned, heading for the door. I followed suit as he waved to the man behind me.

"Alright, well, tell Conrad hello for us, ok?"

As we left, I heard a loud thud followed by Conrad's distinct, resonating curse.

" _Mother fucker!_ "

" _Out!_ " Worth barked, slamming the door shut behind Hanna. The beginning of a heated argument between the doctor and vampire was audible through the brick walls of his clinic. I turned toward Hanna, who's pink tinted face was plastered with a large grin. As we began the walk back toward our apartment, I let my curiosity get the better of me.

"How did you know Conrad was in the back room?"

Hanna's response was a laugh, exaggerated hand expressions, and a long ramble about bite marks and knowing when the doctor was in a good mood or not. Keeping pace next to him, I allowed myself a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is rather short and old, but hopefully someone enjoys it. (You could basically just yell at me about hinabn, especially conworth, and I'd be happy, so.) It's a terrible addiction I won't give up. Also, thanks to Supergirlx55 for beta'ing. You're a doll.


End file.
